The skin is the largest organ in the body which provides protection against diseases and is a barrier controlling microorganisms, ultraviolet radiation, allergens, water loss, heat and cold.
Dead Sea minerals (e.g., Dead Sea water, Dead Sea mud and Dead Sea salt) present a well-established therapeutic efficacy treating a variety of skin conditions such as psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, acne and other inflammation skin diseases [1, 2]. Dead Sea minerals together with conventional drugs are evaluated in therapeutics of skin diseases. Dead Sea minerals are also known for their cosmetic benefits [3]. Therapeutic and cosmetic products containing Dead Sea minerals have also been developed [4, 5, 6]. The Dead Sea minerals are usually present in the products either as dissolved electrolytes or as solid dispersed materials.